


You are my dom (short for momdad) boogie woogie woogie

by angstgremlin



Series: Discord Crack Fics :) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Another discord conversation gone wrong, Crack, Dom/sub Undertones, Gen, Niki swears in this fic, No Smut, Pure Crack, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), im kidding, it makes sense when you read the fic, no smut or shippy stuff that's gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstgremlin/pseuds/angstgremlin
Summary: “You could do like, momdad.”“That’s even worse than just ‘parent’”“What about a shortened version then? Mad, mod.”Fundy snickered. “Dom?” He suggested. Smiling the most mischievous smile Eret had ever seen.“Fundy I swear to god.”--Basically, Fundy is a mischevious gremlin who wants nothing more than to torment Eret.(This is NOT a smut fic. no. just crack. meme)
Series: Discord Crack Fics :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098737
Comments: 16
Kudos: 220





	You are my dom (short for momdad) boogie woogie woogie

**Author's Note:**

> I made the discord server cry! It was amazing. Long-story short I was thinking of funny genderneutral terms for parent and came up with dom. because i could. i made rei cry. speaking of which, hi rei! hope you enjoy the fic! pls don't unadopt me for writing this! (jkjk ily)
> 
> Again, this is not a smut fic. Just making this clear, bc the title might be misleading lol. i couldn't resist pfft

Eret was calmly walking down the prime path towards L'manburg. The sun warm on their face, and the breeze gently caressing them. It was a good day! Eret had just officially adopted Fundy, as he was still technically a minor and needed a new guardian after Wilbur passed. Phil had given them his permission, as he wasn’t going to be available enough to take care of the seventeen year old fox hybrid. 

They were heading towards L’manburg, and yes, it was just a big pile of rocks, but they were planning on joining Fundy, Tommy, Tubbo, and Niki as they filled in the hole that was L’manburg.

Eret grinned as they climbed down the stairs of the Prime Path. The past few days had been a little chaotic, but everything had almost completely been figured out. Technoblade had fucked off to the middle of nowhere, and had been leaving them all alone for the moment, thank god. Tommy was not emotionally able to process that situation.

Tubbo was doing a great job at presidency, leading everyone in the mass restoration process. So far they were almost done clearing up the debris, and they had already started building pillars for bridges. Tubbo had an eye for architecture and was planning something great.

So all-in-all, everything’s been nice. Sans the whole ‘dead wilbur’ situation of course. But his ghost was around, and had been cheering everyone up. Though it  _ was  _ a bit awkward, Eret  _ was  _ adopting his son. But it’s not like an amnesic ghost can properly parent at the moment. 

They finally made it to L’manburg “What’d I miss?” Eret asked the group, turns out they were a bit late, as everyone but Niki was already there and had already started cleaning up the last of the debrei.

“I’m adopting Ranboo!” Fundy called towards them. Ah, the new kid. The half-enderman hybrid seemed to be fitting in quite well with the group, even helping with fixing up L’manburg. He had arrived from Niki’s old hometown, and she had immediately taken the tall boy in. 

“Does that make me his grandparent, then?” Eret asked, joining the conversation. Tubbo handed him a shovel so they could join in cleaning up. “Also aren’t you only seventeen, your Ranboo’s age.”

“You and I both know foxes age faster than non-hybrids.” Fundy pointedly glared at them. Eret laughed.

“Maybe, but law doesn’t acknowledge that. So technically I’m your  _ parent _ .” they shot back. Tommy snickered. 

“Actually I was wondering about that.” Fundy said, changing the subject. “Do I just call you parent? I mean i call you Eret, like normal - but you are technically my parent, you know? Kinda a mouthful when you think about it.” Fundy cocked his head to his side in fake curiosity. Little gremlin.

“I mean you can call me whatever you want, i don’t care.” Eret supplied. He was open to whatever the small fox felt like. 

“You could do like, momdad.” Tommy suggested, snickering. The  _ other  _ gremlin. 

Tubbo rolled his eyes at Tommy and shoved him playfully. “That’s even worse than just ‘parent’”

“What about a shortened version then? Mad, mod.” Ranboo added, leaning on his shovel. 

Fundy snickered. “Dom?” He suggested. Smiling the most mischievous smile Eret had ever seen.

“Fundy I swear to god.” Eret sighed, staring at Fundy in disbelief. 

Fundy wasn’t deterred. “So if Eret is my dom, does that make you Ranboo’s grand-dom?” He continued.

Niki, who had just arrived, almost fell over with how hard she double-taked. “ _ What.” _

“Fundy do NOT call me that.” Eret yelled at Fundy. Fundy smiled innocently, trying to hide his laughter. 

“ _ WHAT _ ” Tubbo yelled. Tommy fell to the ground in laughter.

“I thought I fucking misheard you.” Niki shouted.

“No. No. Absolutely not. No.” Eret shook their head, dropping the iron shovel. 

“Holy shit! Eret is Fundy’s dom!” Tommy cried out between his laughter. Tubbo kicked the blonde in the shin.

“Never fucking say that again.” Eret argued. They were in physical pain. Physical pain. Why did they decide to hang out with a bunch of children. Bad would never do this to them.

“You guys are children!” Niki shouted, throwing her arms out, ignoring Tommy’s adamant shout of ‘I’m not a child!’ 

“I was only calling them my parent! It’s a shortened version of momdad! Completely innocent!” Fundy insisted, as innocently as he could muster with his little fox face. If it was physically possible to make the uwu face, Fundy would be doing the equivalent. 

“I’m going to cry! I’m actually going to cry.” Eret groaned into his hands.  _ Why do they do this to them. _

“Fundy is going to make all six of us cry.” Tubbo said solemnly. 

“Mod! Mad! Dam! Any of those would be fine!” Niki shouted. Fundy snickered.

“Just call me parent for the love of fuck. Or just fucking Eret like  _ everyone  _ does.”

“Fundy is just built different” Ranboo noted. 

“I’m going to unadopt you.” Eret threatened. They weren’t, of course. But if Fundy said that again they were going to stab something. Probably Tommy. 

“Awwwww Eret, c’mon.” Fundy whined as annoyingly as he possibly could. He fell to his knee at Eret’s feet and gave them puppy dog eyes in his false pleading, holding his hands to his chest.

“Jesus Christ, Fundy, you’re more chaotic than Tommy.” Eret sighed. Not looking at the little fox-hybrid bastard.

“You take that back!” Tommy shrieked in disbelief as Fundy quickly shot up and cheered. Tubbo pat Tommy on his shoulder in condolences. 

“Ha! I win!” Fundy cried in victory. Bragging to Tommy’s face about his success.

“Oh my god why did I think this was a good idea.” They said to themselves. The group eventually changed the subject, jumping from one strange conversation to the next. Who knew becoming a father-figure for a bunch of sixteen to seventeen year olds would be a bad idea? Certainly not Eret. Though it was probably a little obvious from the beginning. But they didn’t regret it. No, they wouldn’t take it back for the world.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I write for myself and not for validation, but kudos and comments make my day so please consider leaving some! Thanks!
> 
> Ok i lied i wrote this to torment rei. sorry rei. :)


End file.
